


obscurity

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, POV Second Person, newsies character blogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I wrote for the babes Darcy/Albert in the character blogs. It’s kind of hard to understand if you don’t follow them, but basically Albert and Darcy are boyfriends. A traumatic event caused Darcy to lose his memory and he forgot Albert, who then became depressed and fell back on drugs. I'm bad with titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	obscurity

_“What’s your name again?”_

Fuck. This can’t be happening.

Because just three days ago you’d finally stopped waltzing around the words and said it:

“ _I fucking love you.”_

And suddenly he didn’t even know your name. It’s not his fault, but you’ll be damned if it doesn’t fucking  _hurt_.

Walking back from the hospital, you came across a familiar but unwelcome face that offered a toxic, temporary salvation.

Then.

 _It was just a kiss,_ insists the voice of reason in your head. But that doesn’t help.

An unreciprocated kiss to show just how much he doesn’t remember you.

After retrieving the spare key from the flowerpot you know it’s concealed in, you’re in his apartment again, alone except for the army of cats you’d adopted together.

 _“I’ll be alright,”_ whispers through your mind and with an anguished cry fist collides with the wall.  _You lied._

Now

Perhaps you pushed the plunger a little too far this time, the result of a syringe in overly shaky hands.

You find yourself slumped against the wall

Your vision flurries in whirls of delirious color that soon snaps to black.

_What are you doing here?_

Your head spins and doesn’t manage to register the words.

The dips in your breathing grow gradually shallower until it freezes completely.

Soon your heart follows suit, slipping into hibernation as its pulsating fades.

 _No_ , the voice is anguished,  _please._

You don’t have a pulse, aren’t breathing. Your skin cooling like a fresh corpse’s.

 _I remember now_ , he cries.   _I remember you. I remember **us**._

But you are not conscious to hear it. So you don’t know.

You can’t know

That the plastic of his leg brace hits the floor as he drops to his knees beside you, the physical pain fading beside the threat of losing you.

The way he ravishes your mouth, trying in vain to get your chest to rise and fall on its own.

You can’t feel

how fiercely his fatigued embrace enfolds you

or the way the sobs vibrate through his entire body.

his frantic breath ghosting against your clammy skin

_No. Please, please no. You can’t._

the scalding tears that fall from his lashes onto your cheek

You can’t hear

the broken cries that tear from his lips when finally the medics arrive

to wrench you from his arms.

At the hospital, his shouts

When he tries to follow as you’re wheeled – hooked to five machines at least- down the hall, but is subdued by a platoon of six nurses.

You’re on tiptoe now, on a cliff overlooking the underworld.

So there’s no way for you to know

once he is by some miracle [or privilege] allowed into your room that night

that he refuses to leave your side.

He keeps your hand clamped in his

Refusing even the prescribed medication that might induce a slumber

To relieve him of the pain.

Eyes burning with salt

Voice raw after hours of the repeated, whispered chant

_Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. Please don’t go._

And when he kisses your temple and says

_I fucking love you_

Before he eventually and unwillingly drifts into a world even more nightmarish than this one

You cannot respond.


End file.
